<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>原初 by ruo_zhou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507711">原初</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruo_zhou/pseuds/ruo_zhou'>ruo_zhou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruo_zhou/pseuds/ruo_zhou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>群内接龙吐梗作 短篇没车瞎写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>原初</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有声音在他的耳边响起，细碎又低沉。<br/>这颗星球正值黑夜，并无人在楼宇之间游荡。他登上连接天台的旋梯，踏杆随着弧线弯曲向上，朝着亚马乌罗提的月亮。<br/>月亮流溢出光辉，一如原初流溢出呓语。<br/>离就任还有六个星时。这件事说来可笑，最为他困扰的杂念与负累是原初的青眼相加，丰功伟绩之前总要挂起前缀。他想得到那座大厅中十四分之一的徽记，而如愿以偿仅仅只因为——<br/>倒与他努力有点关系。<br/>像在嘴里塞入一支燃着的烟卷，然后要他“继续呼吸”。他没想过，也不能把这支烟卷拔掉，火星中明明灭灭，有色彩不一的灵魂。只因为在所有公民都享有的生活之外，他有另一种馈赠伴身：呓语。<br/>呓语没有涵义，不教授他知识，亦不向他索求：只承载一段段浅薄如白纸的情绪。<br/>有位友人与他境遇相仿，只不过这于他仅是清淡暧昧的烟雾，像片随时可摘下的玻璃眼镜。他像所有的亚马乌罗提市民一样：怀揣友善的悲悯，人人具备的美德，得知肉体衰朽或是灵魂离去，只以冷淡而公事公办的态度处之。他曾问友人能否听见来自以太界的声音——含混喑哑，如同压抑的哀泣或破裂的尖嘶——只得到一个温和的回答。<br/>那又如何呢？<br/>那又如何呢？不过是毫无相干的恐惧罢了；死的声音。于亚马乌罗提而言，死是某种荣耀的恩赐。死会让生命去往另一处：以太之海，魔力源流，穿越一扇通往上界，通往世界理性的大门。这些赞颂与向往环绕进文字和语言，充满坚信与崇敬，仿佛永恒之外有更纯粹的永恒。<br/>而焦虑，不安，惶然失措，留恋现世，那都是不必提的。更多的生物只拥有短暂的时间，像焦炭上的火星，眨眼间化为尘埃。<br/>创造管理局的灯光依然很亮。他料想友人正忙于加班，把一只只由理念付诸现实的造物分门别类，盖上通过或驳回的戳印。自他上任以来，两人之间相处的闲暇时间便少得几近于无，最多只容得下半场闲谈，或一个细细编织的创造魔法。他们也没再说起过呓语。<br/>于是大堂里迎进一位不请自来的客人。<br/>“我的朋友。”他尚未到达那间办公室，“现在并不是工作时间——再说你不应该为明天的就任仪式做点准备吗？”<br/>这不令人意外。数不清的光带在立柱间滑行，以一种介于可视与不可视之间的状态流向高层。它们是理念的某种形态：没有实体，只依靠介质承载信息。<br/>“我希望这不算让你‘暂停公务’。”<br/>但也不是什么私事。他拾阶而上，迈入自动敞开的大门。有些许光带流入这间办公室，被桌后的负责人亲自审阅。照理说友人的工作不应如此繁忙：大多数理念只是法典上的一道文字，甚至难有类比的空间。他在一瞥间捕捉到以太的结构，和“公文”有些差距——带点奇怪的折射颜色，与创造管理局的记录法相去甚远。<br/>“所以你为何事而来呢，哈迪斯？”友人摘下面具，露出和缓的微笑。光带落进桌角，一小只偶尔充当传唤铃的魔法仪器，那些杂色便更明显了。<br/>他条件反射般地避开视线。呓语忽而大了起来，从袖口，唇角，穿越眼窝密密地扑进脑髓，如同黄金在铸槽中沸腾，带着灼热溅他满身。他将这些毫无来由的疼痛折向背后，连带那个穷极无聊的怀疑一起：“只是没有必要罢了。”<br/>定局容不下什么再次讨论，他想，无论那些声音在友人耳中真实与否。<br/>最后一项理念没放进魔法仪器中。希斯拉德端详了一会儿，忽然将它递了出去。</p><p>————————————</p><p>虬结的树根横贯整片滩涂，不远处海潮漫卷，在日光下泛起奇妙的青黑。阿尼德罗河下游通向东南郊的海域，而那里有个别名：试验场。算是有些好笑的负责任心态，将创造物投放进生态系统，并以适应与否判断研究的成败。<br/>一个魔法。<br/>爱梅特赛尔克看着手中的描述：“……将正常循环的以太导向无序，令生物体自行分解，以达到彻底销毁的功能……”<br/>就任前夜时他曾见过这个术式，而那时还仅仅是个过分尖锐的构想。它在自己手中成了真，如今又面临首次使用——为了补救学院遗留的失误。创造物的自生变异往往会作为珍贵的材料记入报告，但若理念本身存在缺陷，则会于个体深处发芽生根，如同某种人造的瘟疫。<br/>友人抱着双臂，同样望向深浊的水体：“那就拜托你了。说实话，比我预想的要多出一些……但平常的手段大概不会见效，只好试试这个效率更高的办法。”<br/>那群畸形儿——一部分成了生物，在诱引之下缓缓地，游向岸边。<br/>星球倒在这方面很慷慨，不去计较躯壳的源头，即使残缺也给予灵魂。于他的视界中，那种群里的一部分已经拥有昏暗的光点，像块磨花玻璃嵌在颈部。<br/>然后海水被以太点亮，粘稠如水银的造物向前流动，伴生有丝丝缕缕的黑色雾气。他无可避免地再一次听见呓语，声音晦暗蒙昧，好像远在海的另一端。这让他无端想起曾经处理掉的魔法造物：那倒是个货真价实的灵魂，把惶然的喊声灌进他的耳朵，免不得自己也生出奇特的焦躁。<br/>那又如何呢？<br/>那又如何呢？无论生前具有何等愿望，以太界仍然翻腾不息，流淌如初，在他的眼前重叠出常人不能见的虚影。死总不是什么坏事——离开一副畸形外壳，换种存在，真正拥抱时间之无垠。没有人与他一样，通晓魔力的本质，将任何理念付诸现实都如臂使指。他当然也很明白死，一如他需要离开躯体，以自己的灵魂为容器装入冥河的水。<br/>海水中的生命开始崩解：鳞甲脱落，外皮发皱又向下凹陷，胶质的眼球浑浊无光。直至肉体完全分解成微尘，它们也仅凿出一个转瞬即逝的小漩涡，而灵魂逆流而上，渐渐消散在天边。<br/>呓语变得更低。他从水中站起身来，晕眩的感觉如影随形。每一次接触原初，都像封冻进巨大的浮冰，在深渊中渐渐沉没，只有刺骨的寒冷是真实的。<br/>呓语也是真实的。<br/>“你好像很冷。”<br/>他分辨不出友人的神色，只觉得那语调仍然清淡又故作悠闲：“冥界似乎有些改变……我想你能看见。”<br/>“如果你指的是那些声音，”希斯拉德没换姿势，“它们从来都没停下过。但是……总觉得那些颜色比往常黯淡了一点儿。”<br/>友人顿了顿，补充道：“不过这么多创造物一起销毁，出现些影响也免不了吧？虽然不清楚变化的源头，但总归需要上报……应该说，要麻烦你了。”<br/>夕阳在海面上逸散，向西隐没，折出一段酒色涟漪。冥河却仍然是一片瑰丽的虚无，和他在书里读到的幻想并无不同。也许那并非毫无根据：只是璀璨之外黑暗更深，像只被棉花塞住的排污管，总有聚沙成塔的一天。<br/>他想，以太界并非值得崇敬的东西——或者说，不那么一样。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>大地震颤，日轮像一块毛布泛着黑光。天空也被大风摇动，星辰如未熟的果子颗颗落下。<br/>他站在议事厅窗前，俯瞰近乎倾颓的城市。没人知道海对岸的灾厄为何越过黑水，降临在星球中心；或者说终结是一种必然，只是因为拥有资质的人太过稀少——与对回执“证明不充分”的公正评判，将灾厄预兆排向末位。<br/>空气使他焦渴。离公众集会的时间不算远：十四人委员会选了个最理性的方式亡羊补牢，用以太换以太，无数个微小漩涡会搅动起更凶猛的水流，把一切拨回正轨。他沉默着整理长袍，压下面具，走向国会议事堂的大门。<br/>“星球法则已然陷入混乱。我们推想，是以太界的秩序发生某种改变，进而影响到我们所居住的环境……”<br/>这不像什么殉道前蛊惑人心的演说，倒像是宣读一份数据准确，结论详实的报告，继承了声音主人的一贯标准，“……因此我们决定使用这个理念，创造出力量足够重新控制以太循环的造物；而这些以太的来源，需要从现实世界抽调……”<br/>台阶前静得可怕——没有人表示异议。<br/>那又如何呢？<br/>那又如何呢？<br/>那又……<br/>他仰头望向天空。那里没有日光或月光，冥界的大门洞开，以太倒涌着奔向地面。而地面被一段雾气阻塞，肉体化为细密的光辉向上蒸腾。他们像碧玉，蓝宝石与绿玛瑙，以无以言喻的夺目颜色融入那片黑暗。星球半数生灵迎来荣耀的死亡，以身躯填补理性之海必应成为载入史册的功绩。<br/>所有的红面具都向下垂落，以静默面对此刻；而静默之外，涌来层层叠叠的声音。它们不再浅薄，不再毫无相干，用痛楚与苦难填补一切缺失的真实。<br/>那些音色属于他朝夕相伴的同事，师长和友人。<br/>音调沿着后背攀附，像漏气的风箱失去昔日神采。<br/>然后哀声愈来愈大，点燃他的衣角，熊熊地熏着那双眼睛——<br/>传遍四方。<br/>逝者并不会永远安息，他想，有限与无限本无区别；而流溢出污浊的原初也并非死，更像是某种奇妙的永劫。<br/>于是他也陷入静默，如同死去。</p><p>————————————</p><p>“如果你仍然怀念他们的话。”<br/>他站在刺骨的冰水里说服自己。十四片冥界仍然有着不可视的源头，只不过瑰丽的星海早已消失；一片混沌取而代之。那个造物——佐迪亚克，星球意志，真神——的以太高度活性化，冥河便充斥着再也无法抹去的杂念。那倒也算是某种存在的痕迹。<br/>被污染的以太界寒意弥漫。这让他想起亚马乌罗提的最后一日：逝者灵魂也化为灰烬，如雪落下，像霜花冻住他的心脏。<br/>没有什么比死亡更冷。<br/>于是他闭上凝望混沌的双眼。那副身躯逐渐膨大，伸长，只留下怪异嶙峋的黑影在水面摇曳。</p><p> </p><p>拼图解析：<br/>*以太界与亚马乌罗提的关系源自流溢说：即造物主——世界理性——现实世界（伊教）。这里在中间添了个夹层。相关隐喻均源自伊斯兰教典故。<br/>*黑水与海向东南源自印度教禁忌“kala pani”。<br/>*“大地震颤……”，改编自启示录原文。<br/>*“逝者并不会永远安息……”，原句出自爱手艺作品。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>